Talk:Guy Smiley
Guy's Voice and Throat Strain Just parking an item which has been unsourced trivia since 2005. Michael added it, but given how loose we were back then, he probably doesn't recall the source or it may have come from Wikipedia or something. Anyway, parking it here, so if a specific, definite reliable source is ever found, we can re-add it: "Guy Smiley's loud voice was so hard on Jim Henson's throat that all of the dialogue for his segments was pre-recorded. That way, multiple takes could be used without straining Henson's throat." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I do recall where I got the information. I got it from this Muppet Central post by Earl Kress. His blog once had a behind-the-scenes picture from the sketch. The Story of Jim Henson also briefly notes Guy SMiley's vocie being har don Jim Henson's throat (though does not mention pre-recording the sketch audio). --Minor muppetz 22:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Flabbergasted I was wondering if anyone remembers which episode Guy Smiley sang, "I was so flabbergasted". I think that it was part of a game show, but I'm having trouble tracking it down. Does anyone remember that episode? Thanks! Jakque73 04:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I think I've read that the character was actually Don Music. --Minor muppetz 15:07, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::It sure was! THANK YOU!Jakque73 02:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Ready to Learn Alrighty, then, whose the new Guy Smiley performer in this "Ready to Learn" commercial? -- Splurge August 14, 2006 :I'm guessing Eric, as he performed him last year, but of course guesses aren't worth much in an encyclopedia. His 2005 performance should be noted in the performer box, however. Chunk 16:56, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Did Guy Smiley appear last year? I know Eric did a voiceover in the Letter of the Day Game Shows which many people expect to be Guy's, but I don't recall if that was ever verified to be him. --Dave Splurge 19:34, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :::Chuck, I don't think a performers name gets added to the perfpormer box for just one apperance. Instead it gets listed somewhere in the charater's page. I think Eric's name would be added if he performed Guy in sevral episodes or a Movie. That's not a strict rule, so I'd check with someone like Danny, Scott, Andrew or Peter first to be sure. --Nick Nickly Fraggle (talk) 20:11, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Matt Vogel performed the voice of the game show announcer in The Letter of the Day Games. Does anybody know/ remember what Eric Jacopson's portrayal of Guy sounded like? Can anybody identify any Eric Jacopson voices that aren't impressions of Frank Oz's characters? Does Guy Smiley sound similar to Eric's portrayals of any of Frank's characters? --152.163.100.72 20:24, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Based on Dick Van Dyke? Is He based on Dick Van Dyke? You can notice the simalrities in the early game shows (ie. What's My Part: Foot) his design and voice reminded me of him so I wonderen if he's based on him. -- Big V 18:13, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :Unlikely. Remember, his design was a standard Orange Gold pattern, dating back to Conrad Love, then with wider eyes in the HUD commercials before seeing active use on Sesame Street. The voice had been used by Jim Henson as far back as Professor Madcliffe on ''Sam and Friends. --Andrew, ''Aleal 18:26, 17 April 2006 (UTC)